The present disclosure relates to new formulations of 1-[5-[(aminoiminomethyl)amino]-1-oxo-2-[[(1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-3-methyl-8-quinolinyl) sulfonyl]amino]pentyl]-4-methyl-2-piperidinecarboxylic acid hydrate, commonly known by the generic name “argatroban.” Argatroban is a synthetic direct thrombin inhibitor derived from L-arginine and is a useful anti-coagulant and anti-thrombotic agent.
Argatroban is considered slightly to very slightly soluble in water according to the USP classification of solutes, with solubility on the order of 0.8 to 0.9 mg/mL. It is also both light and heat-sensitive and tends to degrade unless stabilized. Argatroban is commercially available in concentrated form in an aseptically-filled vial containing, per mL, 100 mg argatroban, 750 mg D-sorbitol and 1000 mg dehydrated alcohol.